


Reflection

by warriorsandaces



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron is only mentioned, Daryl to the rescue, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, i never know how to tag, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorsandaces/pseuds/warriorsandaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's watching the sunlight reflecting on the pond's surface and enjoying the feel of the grass under his fingers when steps on the pavement behind him interrupt his thought, followed by a man saying, "I don't know why Deanna let's those faggots stay here." Mike Loughlin, Eric's mind supplies. He breathes in and out and tries to ignore the depressing ache in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I used a religion as a negative thing. Just see the end notes for a disclaimer about it, I guess. There is hate speech in this, just in case that's some kind of trigger.  
> Let me know if there's anything else I need to tag.

Aaron's always been protective of him. Whether it's putting his own life in danger to ensure Eric's safety or nursing him back to health when he gets sick, Aaron will do whatever it takes to make Eric's life easier. While Eric doesn't mind when Aaron helps him get over the flu, and he understands that his boyfriend will sometimes go a little overboard when they're prepping for a trip outside the walls, the one thing he cannot stand is when Aaron gets into fights and arguments with people because of him.

So when Eric hears people being blatantly rude, calling him names even though they know Eric can hear them, he doesn't say anything back and he _definitely_ doesn't tell his boyfriend. Besides, people around the community know that Aaron goes out constantly, that he can fight, and that Deanna would never kick him (and by extension, Eric) out. So the harsh words are saved for Eric and Eric alone.

It's a typical day for Alexandria, people walking around, mingling and socializing, sharing stories and gossip. Aaron and Daryl had gotten back from scouting late the night before so Eric's doing his PT by himself. Normally he just walks around the block a few times before heading back but it's sunny, the wind is blowing _just right_ , and there's this tree by the pond that looks incredibly inviting. So he finds a good spot to sit, lies his crutches down, and plops on the ground.

He's watching the sunlight reflecting on the pond's surface and enjoying the feel of the grass under his fingers when steps on the pavement behind him interrupt his thought, followed by a man saying, "I don't know why Deanna let's those faggots stay here." Mike Loughlin, Eric's mind supplies. He breathes in and out and tries to ignore the depressing ache in his chest.

"We should have a meeting," a woman speaks up. Eric wonders if these people even know he's sitting there or if it's another attempt to provoke him. "If enough people vote then she has to exile them."

"Fuck that!" another man says, his voice deeper and a little more rough. "We should just shoot all the cocksuckers now and be done with it."

Eric bites his lip, debating on whether he should just get up now and leave or wait until these people go away, just in case they didn't actually know he was there. There's a chance he could get away without them even noticing, but there's also a good chance he could make it worse if they saw him trying to get away from the taunting. It's disappointing and heartbreaking to know that these people hate him and Aaron so much just because they love each other.

Just as he's about to stand up and limp off as fast as he can, crutches be damned, another voice speaks up, this one barely more than a growl, "You wanna say that again, ya motherfucker?"

He tenses and resists the urge to turn around. Daryl's been in the community for a few weeks now but Eric still doesn't really understand the man. He's often quiet and withdrawn, obviously preferring to keep to himself, but Aaron had told Eric about an incident they'd had while searching for survivors a week prior. A roamer had pinned Aaron against a wall and was about to take a chunk out of his neck when Daryl had ripped it off him and started stabbing it in the head with an arrow, over and over again until the roamer's face was nothing but an oozing mass.

So Eric has no idea what to expect in this situation.

"They are an abomination in the eyes of the lord and we should not be forced to live alongside them," the woman says, her tone haughty. Eric's pretty sure it's Susan, a middle-aged woman that lives just a few houses down from them. He can’t really say that he’s surprised.

 He hears Daryl snort. "So you wanna kill 'em 'cause they like dick?"

"Well, n-no. It's a- a sin to kill," the Susan stutters, and Eric thinks Daryl is making her nervous, though he wouldn't have to try very hard to do that.

"Ya gonna send 'em out there with nothin' but ya _don't_ wanna kill them? Sendin' them out is the same as killin' 'em yourself," the hunter says.

"If they die then it is God's will-"

"Was it God's will that let a little girl get killed an' ate by walkers? God's fuckin' will that let another lil girl kill her baby sis? Did He let a group'a men kill an' rape women and kids 'cause of his will?" Daryl's speaking quietly, menacing though it is. "Maybe it's God's will I'm still alive so I can kill all _your_ dumbasses so you ain't got the chance ta kill good fuckin' people just 'cause you’re afraid they want your cock."

"Look, this isn't about _you_ -"

"It is about me!" Daryl interrupts the man, raising his voice a little to get his point across. "Them's _my_ friends you're wantin' ta send out there, _my_ people."

"It's the strong that survive, and those _people_ aren't strong," the man Eric doesn't recognize sneers. “We shouldn’t have to let a waste of space like _them_ live here and use all our supplies. We have children here!”

"I ain't seen you goin' out there and riskin' your life fer strangers or those kids you’re talkin’ about.” Eric wishes he knew Daryl a little better, or at least well enough to tell if this new tone of voice means something bad is about to happen. “Oh, that's right, ya just wanna kill the people ya _do_ know."

He hears what sounds like someone being shoved, though it's hard to tell without actually seeing it happen. It's quiet for a moment and Eric curses the fact he can't see what's going on. He doesn't like violence, but he wants to make sure Daryl doesn't get hurt, especially since the man is going through so much trouble to defend him and Aaron.

"Come on, Susan, let's get outta here," he hears Mike say quietly, followed by the sound of feet shuffling away, only audible now that Daryl and the other man are silent.

"Go ahead, hit me," Daryl growls. "You'll be dead before ya touch the ground and ain't no one gonna miss ya."

Eric thinks he hears the man backing up, moving too fast and tripping over his feet.

"You just wait, you’re all gonna get what's coming to you," the man threatens, though it sounds empty.

"I'll kill you if ya lay a hand on them," Daryl calls as the man retreats.

Eric breathes out a sigh of relief, glad there was no bloodshed and maybe a little elated that someone cared enough to stick up for him and Aaron. He lays his forehead on his knee and closes his eyes, feeling like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

"You okay?" a voice says next to him and he jumps. _Of course_ Daryl knew he was there; it seems the hunter rarely misses anything.

"Yeah, I am," he says with a smile, looking up at Daryl.

He's staring at the ground, seemingly afraid to look Eric in the eye. "You're good people," the hunter mumbles, sounding so much smaller when he's giving a compliment rather than telling someone he's going to kill them.

Eric smiles wider as Daryl sits on the grass next to him and lights a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not religious, nor do I intend to shame/abuse a religion in any way with this fic. However, a religion is attempted to be used as a reason to be homophobic.  
> Also, my characterization still scares me and I'm sorry if Daryl, Eric, or anyone else I ever write is ooc. And the dialogue! I never know how far is too far when it comes to Daryl talking.


End file.
